


a taste of you on my tongue

by oopsiedoops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Consent is Sexy kids, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Kink Discovery, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Subdrop, Subspace, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Under-negotiated Kink, but its safe i promise, but more the song, lowkey i have a problem with overusing italics im sorry, no beta we die like badboyhalo to some fucking obsidian, red yellow green method, wtf why isnt that a tag, yeahh daddy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsiedoops/pseuds/oopsiedoops
Summary: This was weird, it had to be, and if George had always thought of it as a joke then there'd be no coming back from it and Dream would never stop hearing about it.George was shocked.He...he couldn't mean....? No. George stared at Dream and bit his lip, watching the look behind Dreams glowing green eyes turn into one of apprehension, almost regret. As if he was about to apologise, George cut him off."Dre.....I mean...?" George whispered, pulling his gaze away from Dreams eyes, refusing to meet them. "I mean....erm""Say it, George" Dream encouraged, his voice a little softer yet there seemed to be no sign of amusement or teasing. "Who?""Oh."(title from the neighbourhood's 'daddy issues' because i like the song and i'm basic :) pls enjoy <3)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 452





	a taste of you on my tongue

It started off as a joke.

Really, Dream was asking for it.

After the "I gave George $5000 to spend on Amazon" video, it was almost a given that it would happen.

People would start calling Dream a sugar daddy.

It could be their fans, obviously, or their friends may say it jokingly in a call. And it's not always with George, too. He's donated thousands of dollars to other friends, a " _Dreamwastaken donated $30,000: Love ya, brother_ " directed at Sapnap being one of the most notable ones.

It wasn't a secret that Dream liked to spoil people he cared about; whether it was with money or different kinds of support, like editting help or promotion. He liked giving back to the people around him that supported him, and he found money was the easiest way to do that considering Dream wasn't great at working his emotions into actual words.

But it started off as a joke, the 'sugar daddy' thing.

And it didn't end up that way.

He woke up one morning to George giggling beside him, hair mussed from sleep, bright screen illuminating his face.

Dream loved George in the mornings; he was always soft, and drowsy and sweet, curled up at Dream's side like a koala; but now it seemed like he was up to some sort of mischief.

"Mmf, what'ya laughin' at?" Dream yawned, rolling over and cuddling up to his boyfriend with his arms around his waist, his calves against George's freezing feet.

"Look at this!" George replied gleefully, handing Dream his phone.

Dream blinked at the bright light and sat up slightly, seeing Twitter was open on the screen.

 _@/lucywasfound_ ***muffinhead*** _-George really said "Alexa, play 'Daddy issues' by the neighborhood" in this clip lmao_

The clip in question was one from an old tales of the smp stream, but that wasn't important. What seemed more important was the laughter that was coming from George, that was the slightest bit too shrill to be completely genuine. It was the dusting of pink on his cheeks with embarrassment, and how he turned away from Dream after giving him the phone.

"Ha, yeah that is pretty funny" Dream said, dropping the phone to the other side of George. "What's up?"

"I just find it funny, is all" George replied maybe a little too quickly. "I mean..that stuff is..weird, right?" He said after, eyes glancing at Dream's shakily.

"Well. I dunno. To some people, I guess" Said Dream, oblivious to George's embarrassment. "I mean like parental issues are real obviously but like the whole ' _daddy issues_ ' thing is kind of a meme at this point, right?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it is" Said George, relaxing a bit as he turned his face into Dreams shoulder. "Totally." His grin turned mischievous. "So you wouldn't want me to call you 'Daddy?'" He asked giggling at Dream's shocked expression, voice turning overly high pitched and breathy on the last word.

"Fucking hell, no God." Dream laughed, not noticing the flicker in George's expression. "That's so fucking weird, what the hell?" He tried his best not to linger on the way George uttered 'Daddy', his accent making the word seem so much more.... _dirty_ than otherwise the soft voice making it sound..... _innocent_ simultaneously. He ignored the spark of electricity down his spine at the use of the word, and just shoved George's shoulder with his head in retaliation.

George just continued to laugh, ignoring the part in his head that was almost distraught at Dream's reaction, upset that he reacted so...so...so _disgustedly_ at the word.

He definitely didn't want to dig into that one.

~~~~~~~~

Later that day, they were both sat in their respective offices editting separate videos, but Dream couldn't help thinking back to before, how George reacted to the joke...and how he said the subject of it so..nicely.

Like it hit a little too close.

And like he was meant to say it.

"It's probably nothing" Dream thought to himself as he watched some of the video back, remembering how George acted. "I'm overthinking it". His mind kept replaying George's voice in his head. It seemed to be mocking him, whispering 'Daddy' over and over again.

Bit fucked, really.

But it was confusing, how Dream was feeling about it.

All in all, their sex life was pretty normal; and they were both seemingly vanilla- though they dipped into sort of 'power play' stuff from time to time, it never escalated to any kind of pet names or... _honourifics_ like 'Daddy'. It was good, their sex was great, and Dream didn't see any reason to even look at or even broach the subject of why he was feeling so caught up over a certain word with George.

He'd probably find it weird, anyway.

Saving what he'd done, Dream opened Twitter and scrolled through his timeline, seeing the normal array of dreamnotfound and smp stuff he usually gets, everyone confused over his scaffolding trick in the recent manhunt, and many people talking about his song and how unexpected it was.

He was a little shit like that.

Subconsciously, he logged out of his account and into his alt. Well. Not his _alt_ alt. Not his official one. His undercover one.

To spy on stan Twitter from the inside, he occasionally used a fake account with a fake name to watch and see what was happening. As expected, a lot of NSFW stuff was there, and he had to go through and report a couple problematic people but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

Then, he found a link.

To a fanfiction.

It was no secret that Dream was aware of the copious amounts of fanfics written involving him, or George, or Sapnap, or all three at once, but it wasn't often he found himself intrigued enough to bother reading one.

He ignored his flaming cheeks as he shakily tapped on the link, a website coming up displaying tags and ratings on the story.

_Rating: Explicit Relationship: Clay|Dream/Georgenotfound (Video blogging RPF)_

_Tags: Established relationship, Fluff and Smut, Enthusiastic Consent, Daddy Kink._

_Daddy kink._

_Daddy. Kink._

Holy shit, there's no way he's going to read it, no way. Absolutely zero chance.

He was already scrolling down.

His cheeks were still burning as he started to read. It seemed to jump right into a scene. A scene.

_"Hm, I don't know, baby, have you been good?" Dream murmured in George's ear, lips brushing the side of his jaw gently._

_"Yes! Yes, please, please!" George cried, hands straining above him, simultaneously trying to arch into Dream and back away from the touch for fear of punishment._

_Punishment. "Holy shit." Dream carried on reading._

_"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't quite hear that. Who are you talking to?" Dream chided, hands scraping down his hips teasingly._

_"You! You, Daddy, please!" He whimpered, eyes glazed with lust as he stared up at Dream looming above him._

_Dream smirked. "Good boy"_

Holy fuck.

Well.

Dream clicked off the tab immediately, almost jumping away from the keyboard and swivelling round in his chair to try and calm his breathing.

Holy _shit_. "Fuck" He thought as he realised his sweats were considerably tighter than before, and his hands were shaking with the intensity of what he'd read. There was no way he had a Daddy kink, no way, nope, not happening.

He turned his mind to the least sexy things he could think of; the hour long video of Quackity eating the sausage taco, the editted picture of BBH wearing a maid outfit, Wilbur and Sally's fish sex, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his erection had gone down.

Dream got up from his chair, and left his spacy office to go to George's to see if he'd finished editting, and from the sounds of music coming from the door it seemed he had.

"Hey, George, you want lunch? I was gonna get sandwiches or-"

_Go ahead and cry, little girl._

"Oh! Dream, fuck, hi" George span around in his chair, trying to turn his music off but his pin kept getting rejected with his shaky hands.

_Nobody does it like you do._

"Uhh, whatya listening to there, Georgie?" Dream questioned, hearing the thrum of bass and low lyrics coming out of a Bluetooth speaker.

_I know how much it matters to you._

"Fuck, it won't fucking stop, fuck" George half shouted, stabbing his phone in desperation.

_I know that you got Daddy issues_

Dream burst out laughing, wheezing as he fell against the door frame. "Y-You-aha!" He cried, eyes watering.

_And if you were my little girl._

"Hey! Ugh" George finally turned off the music, his face bright red. "Look, I only listened to it because of that tweet, it made me curious" George huffed as Dream hiccupped with laughter, folding his arms and pouting. "It's a good song!"

"Y-you, you got Daddy issues huh, Georgie?" Dream wheezed, walking over still laughing.

George blushed a brighter red. "Shut up" He muttered as Dream teased him, ignoring the warm feeling the humiliation made spread through his abdomen.

"Okay, okay, sorry" Dream said, then as an afterthought. "Little girl"

"Dream!" George screeched, standing up and shoving him, still pouting and looking embarrassed.

"Aw, I'm sorry Georgie" Dream wrapped his cute boyfriend in a hug, arms round his waist in an embrace. "You gonna-" He coughed. "Cry, little girl?"

"Oh, for fucks sake" George groaned, struggling out of Dream's arms and glaring up at him. "Look, it's not funny, it's a good song! It's not true" Now that's a downright lie.

"Okay, fine I'm sorry. The Neighborhood are pretty good, I've only ever heard sweater weather, though" Dream commented, as the couple walked into their kitchen area, Dream still chucking a bit from his joke.

"Ah, yes, the song of your people. And Eret's. And Niki's. And Puffy's. And 5up's, sorta. And Minx. And Sap-"

" _Okay_! Okay, I get it, everyone's bi, we know" Dream snorted as he pulled out the bread from the cupboard. "Is there like a singular gay one?"

"Hm...not sure honestly. There's a few" George thought for a moment. "I'd probably say Lady Gaga or some shit"

Dream chuckled as he walked to the fridge. "Sounds about right"

~~~~~~~~

The next time it happened; any mention of the word 'Daddy', was the next day.

Well, the next night.

Dream chuckled as he watched George's name fly up on his Friends Activity on Spotify.

**Georgenootfoond**

_Roadtrip_

_Dream feat. PmBata_

"What a simp" Dream thought to himself.

He'd finished editing the video by now and was just waiting for George to finish his, though it seemed like he had

. Before George had retreated to work, they'd made out a little on the couch and it had left Dream with a bit of an...issue, so it seemed intensely important that he got George away from working as soon as possible.

Even if it had ended in the worst way possible.

_"Mmf, what's that for?" George mumbled, head tilted up as Dream bit at his neck, leaving a mark._

_They'd just been watching a movie, but somehow it had escalated to this; George sat on Dream's lap as they kissed, hands roaming around each others bodies passionately._

_"Wan' people to know you're mine. Who you belong to" Dream said, muffled against the pale skin of his neck, sinking his teeth in again, soothing the spot with his tongue after._

_"Mm, okay" George sighed, neck stretching to give more access as he had an idea, unable to keep the grin out of his voice as he added "I already know who I belong to, though"_

_"Mm?" Dream made a questioning noise, hands sliding up the back of George's shirt, making him shy away from the rough feeling._

_"Mm-ha, I belong to Daddy, don't I?" He said right in Dream's ear, collapsing into a fit of laughter when Dream immediately struggled out from under him, nearly chucking George down onto the couch next to him in his haste and stood up from the couch._

_"What the fuck, George?" Dream half shouted, running a hand through his messed up blond hair. "What the fuck?"_

_"So-Sorry! Just...just your face!" George collapsed into another train of giggles, practically rolling round on the couch, face flushed red and eyes sparkling with tears._

_"Not funny!" Dream shouted fully now, leaving the room and hiding in his office, trying desperately to calm his heavy breathing and fast beating heart._

_And trying to erase the delicious sound of George saying "I belong to Daddy, don't I?" in his ear._

_He's fucked._

And it was definitely a mistake to think about it.

His issue had gone down a bit but now it seemed back, and in full force.

"George?" Dream called from his office. "You done yet?"

"Yeah! Just finishing up" He yelled back, causing Dream to stand and walk into the room to...hurry him along.

"Come on, George, I'm sure it's perfect you need to stop worrying" Dream whined as he saw George still obviously editting, and nowhere near 'finishing up'.

"Jesus Christ, Dream, what's the rush?" George squawked, spinning round and seeing Dream leaning against the doorframe. He squinted, noticing Dream's desperate expression and reddened face. Then he smirked. "Oh, okay" He laughed and turned back round. "Still one sec"

"Ugh, you're so annoying" Dream groaned, flopping down into a chair next to him. "It's fine, leave it" He insisted. Then added as an afterthought "Pay attention to me instead, Georgie"

George rolled his eyes and didn't answer, and Dream could hear the quiet thrum of _Roadtrip_ fade out, a sound of low bass filter through the speakers. George hadn't noticed the change in song.

But it gave Dream an idea.

"Oh Geooorrge" He sang, creeping up behind him and leaning against his head. "I told you to pay attention to me!"

"Dream, piss off, I'm working" George muttered, hand furiously tapping on the mouse.

Dream smirked. "George" He repeated, sterner. From his place against George's back he felt a shiver run through his shoulders. He continued " _George_. You're done now, okay?"

George ignored the feeling in him that made him want to turn around and give Dream what he wanted. Instead, he carried on working, stubbornly avoiding look at Dream.

"George!" Dream nearly yelled, grabbing the back of his chair and spinning him around. "Listen"

George gulped. "'M listenin'"

Dream grinned, " _Good_ boy" He meant to say it jokingly but it came out.... _real._

This was when George would shriek at him and stand up, boxing him on the shoulder, start pouting about the teasing, anything but...but...

_Whimpering._

_Biting his lip._

_Tilting his head back, grabbing at Dream's hoodie with his pale fists._

_And..waiting._

It was like the room stayed still.

Dream was in awe, and if he knew he'd be able to turn George to putty with two simple words ages ago, it would've been a useful weapon.

" _Fuck_ , George" He almost cringed at how his voice sounded. It was completely obvious how turned on he was, his voice croaky and low.

"'M sorry, fuck that's so weird" George made to stand up, coming back down to Earth, face flushing. He'd run away, hide in a cupboard, move to New Mexico, anythi-

Dream had a hand on George's chest.

He _pushed_.

" _Oh_ " George whispered, reluctantly moving his head to look Dream in the eyes.

Dream watched in awe as George's cheeks went red, his breath hitching and his eyes blinking up at his almost fearfully.

It gave Dream power.

"That was a nice noise, sweetheart." The pet name coming out of nowhere, his voice becoming low and teasing. "Now, George" He whispered, raising a hand to gently grip his chin, storing the breathy gasp in a drawer in his head to keep forever. "I know you think you're being all clever" Dream was free-styling at this point, though it felt more like he was walking on eggshells but in Eret's platform boots. He knew what he wanted to say, but it was as if he couldn't control saying it, and he was wary of spooking George. "But, I'm sick of the attitude, baby"

George blinked up at Dream, watching his smirking face looming above him, a hint of mischief and softness in his eyes.

This wasn't happening. There was no way- and they'd never done this before and-

"George." Dream gripped his jaw, yanking him forward " _Answer the question_."

He'd asked a question? What question?

"Are you okay with this?" Dream repeated, voice kind and gentle. Though he was almost sure George would be, he didn't know for certain, and just needed to check.

"Yes" George nodded, gripping the back of Dreams head in his hands, pulling him down for a kiss. " _Fuck_ , yes"

Dream smirked into the kiss and bit at George's lips, yanking him up from where he was sat. George gasped against his mouth, letting Dream slide his tongue into it, rocking against the back of his teeth. George let out an 'oof' noise as Dream hoisted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and kicking the door open to get to the bedroom, leaving a low beat echoing throughout the office.

_a taste of you on my tongue_

George gasped again as Dream pressed him against the door of their bedroom, his mouth travelling to the still red mark on his neck from the afternoon. George's mind was going wild; what was happening? Why wasn't Dream pushing him away after the way he'd reacted to the stupid 'good boy', comment? Why did this feel so much...more? So... _electric_? Dream was kissing at his collarbone now, his hands gripping on his hips. All George could do was tip his head back and moan, Dreams constant touch being enough to ground him.

Dream kept moving down, hands still pressed against George's hips as he slowly slid down to his knees and George thought 'How is it he still looks so...confrontational from...from... _on his knees_?"

Dream leaned forward and nuzzled his face into George's crotch, prodding at the boys hardness with his nose. George let out a breathless whimper as Dreams hand moved to palm him through his sweats, the other still pushing him to the door. Dream glanced at George for confirmation, receiving a fast nod as he began to pull down his sweats.

Dream mouthed teasingly at his length through his boxers, watching a wet patch of pre-cum and saliva grow as George's breath began to speed up. He pulled his boxers down and licked at the tip slowly, barely even there.

"Mmph, fuck, _Dream_!" George groaned, tugging at his hair in twisting hands. The teasing felt like it'd been going on for hours, and he was so close to falling, slipping into floatiness that ebbed a promise of ecstasy.

He was brought out of his trance by a sharp pinch on his thigh. Dream pulled back. "Who?" He demanded, desperately trying not to let his nerves show through.

This was weird, it had to be, and if George had always thought of it as a joke then there'd be no coming back from it and he'd never stop hearing about it.

George was shocked.

He...he couldn't mean....? No. George stared at Dream and bit his lip, watching the look behind Dreams glowing green eyes turn into one of apprehension, almost regret. As if he was about to apologise, George cut him off.

"Dre.....I mean...?" George whispered, pulling his gaze away from Dreams eyes, refusing to meet them. "I mean....erm"

"Say it, George" Dream encouraged, his voice a little softer yet there seemed to be no sign of amusement or teasing. "Who?"

"Oh....oh....mm, _Daddy?_ " George mumbled, not wanting to go any louder in case it wasn't what Dream meant but _what else could he mean?_

Dream had to stop himself from groaning. He watched George's lips move as he spoke the word but he wanted, needed to hear him _say it._

"Say it _again_ , George" Came a growl, and the hand on his thigh gripped a little tighter. " _Louder_ , now"

"Mmf, _Daddy,_ please!" George let out, his voice shaking, head tipping against the door.

"Good boy"

And with that, Dream immediately took all of George into his mouth, swallowing around him. George screamed at the sudden stimulation, hips bucking and back arching against the hard wood of the door. George was loud all the time, in game, in calls, in life but to Dream it felt as if it'd happened right in his ear and what he hadn't even known he'd been craving was finally happening.

"No" Dream said gravelly as he pulled back, slamming George's hips against the door with surprising ease. "Stay _still"_ He ordered, sinking back down and beginning to suck at a slower pace.

George was almost completely gone above him. His face looked completely fucked out and his lips were bitten a bright red. There was nothing he could do except grip Dreams hair in his hands, the one thing grounding him other than the hard edge of the door digging into his back but it didn't matter. He was so close, the hot wetness of Dreams mouth and constant stimulation was pushing him further and further to the edge.

"Mmf, ah-Daddy" George whimpered out as Dream's fingers travelled round to the globes of his ass.

Dream couldn't help feeling an odd sense of pride at the use of the word; he hadn't even prompted it that time. A finger stretched to tease at George's entrance, playing with it.

"Please, _I'm so close_ , Daddy, please" George whined, yanking on Dream's hair hard. He began to feel his orgasm approaching...just as Dream pulled off his cock with a pop, standing up and leaving George achingly hard and frustrated.

" _Dream!_ " George glared, forgetting. "God I was so close I-"

He was cut off by Dream yanking on his hair, pulling his face to meet him. George was met by an anger in Dream's eyes.

"What did you call me, Georgie?" Dream breathed out, his hand gripping the back of George's head by his hair. He was getting into this now- every whimper and whine that came from George just tackled him deeper into this mindset where he just wanted to _pull_ and _push_ and _fuck_ and _love_ George as best he could.

"Hnng, sorry, _Daddy_ , Daddy" George let out, blinking at Dream with wide eyes.

Dream smiled, hand gripping less tight now, just stroking the back of George's hair. "Good boy" He praised, taking note of the delicious shiver that wracked George's shoulders. Leaning in again, he pressed gentle kissed to the line of his jaw and gently down his neck, sweeping back up to his ear.

George felt elated. He was floating, far, far away. His skin burned where Dream touched it and burned where he didn't, he was on fire in a raincloud, a soft haze surrounding him, he just wanted to be _good_ and _be_.

"Now, baby" Dream muttered into his ear, hands resting on George's ass. "I think I want you to get on the bed- take your clothes off and get on all fours, _sweetheart_ " Dream relished in the eager nod he got in return, watching in satisfaction as George rushed to get in position, throwing off clothing as he went.

George never thought he'd be here, completely butt naked, on all fours, getting turned on from calling his boyfriend 'Daddy', holy shit. But it felt... _safe_. He trusted Dream with anything; he knew he could stop if he wanted to- but it still was an endearing comfort when Dream slid onto the bed behind him, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"You know the traffic light method, baby?" Dream whispered softly, stroking George's back.

George bit his lip and nodded, then prompted by a "Recite it to me, Georgie" from Dream in a warm voice.

"Red means stop" He began, breath hitching as Dream's hand travelled further down. "Yellow is...pause or-or check-in" He could feel a bare chest now, up against his back, warm and solid. "Green means go"

"And what are you now?" Dream asked, hands moving back to roam on his back as George answered.

"Green" He said immediately. "So _fucking_ green, holy shit"

Dream grinned against the back of his neck. "Good" with one hand he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, the other hand lightly rubbing the small of George's back.

Just that small 'Good' had such an impact on George; he couldn't believe it. He never thought he liked being called good or praise in general but it was so lovely when it was Dream saying it to him.

"Gonna prep you, kay, baby?" Dream breathed in George's ear, slick fingers pressing against his entrance.

George let out a breathy noise and nodded, earning a light smack on the back of his thigh. "Use your words, Georgie" Dream chastised, fingers unmoving.

"Yes, please" George let out, trying to nudge himself back against Dreams fingers.

"Yes....?"

"Yes, Daddy, _please_ " He corrected breathlessly, head tilting forward, lowering onto his forearms and pushing his ass up higher, brown hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Dream had to fight not to make a noise when he saw George practically presenting himself to him, and focussed on prepping him instead. Sliding one finger in, George let out a muffled sound into his arms, shaking a bit.

"Shh, shh, baby, it's okay, you're doing so _good_ , such a good boy" Dream whispered, soon able to slide in the other finger next to it, curling them slightly, aiming for the bundle of nerves that makes George lose it. "Colour?"

"Mnff, ahh" George groaned, half from the praise, half from Dream of course immediately hitting his prostate head on. "Mmf, _green_ , Daddy, fuck" He could practically feel Dreams smirk from behind him.

"Come on, please, hurry up!" George whined, pressing back against Dreams fingers. "I'm prepped enough just-"

Dream shoved himself up against him, cock pressed between his legs. "Huh, baby?" He chuckled when he heard George let out a hushed 'please' and began to press in when he heard a "Wait, hold on-"

Dream immediately pulled out "Fuck, sorry, baby, are you okay? Shit, I should've checked in more-"

"No, wait it's fine I'm okay so just" George trailed off, feeling embarrassed. "Wanted to see you?"

Dream felt his heart melt a little as he gently pushed George onto his back instead of his front, smiling down at his red face.

"You're so pretty, sweetheart" He said, watching George shift back slightly, shivering. "So gorgeous and _perfect_ for me, such a good boy" He was teasing now, knowing just what the praise was doing to George.

Sure enough, he was right.

"Fuck, Daddy, pl-please" George whined, making grabby hands at Dream and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Colour?"

"Fucking hell, green, just-"

Dream pushed all the way in instantaneously, pausing once he reached the hilt, waiting for George to adjust.

Dream peppered kisses over George's face as he tried to adjust to the intrusion, and everything felt different.

They'd done this before, obviously, but it felt...more. More _intimate_? No, that's not the word...maybe just... _enhanced_? George felt himself slipping away, and he didn't know where he was going but it seemed nice there, gorgeous.

"Colour, darling?" Dream asked softly, tilting George's head up.

"Green, fuck, Daddy, please" George replied, throwing his head back.

Dream began to thrust shallowly, leaning down to kiss George as he did.

"Mm, Daddy" George whimpered, reaching down to stroke his neglected cock, not expecting to be met by Dreams hand slapping his away.

"No" Dream ordered, face a little stern, still thrusting "Not til I say so"

And the nether would freeze over before George admitted how hot he found that.

They'd tiptoed into this arena before; though it had only been Dream maybe telling George what to do once in a while, teasing him for a bit too long, but it felt like they'd jumped right into the deep end with this. Maybe George thought he'd be drowning but it was more like he was floating up above the water, on a cloud, Dreams hands against his waist and hips, the thrusts of his cock being the only thing to ground him from fizzling away.

"Hnng" George moaned, Dream's thrusts speeding up, the head of his cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Fuck"

"Say _my name_ , Georgie" Dream demanded, going faster, " _Say it_ "

"Ahh, Dream, _Clay_ , fuck" George said without thinking, lost in the pleasure he was receiving.

He was shocked to say the least.

When a hand slid round his neck.

He watched with wide eyes, admiring Dreams wild face as he thrusted into him, burning behind yellowish eyes.

"No, baby" He grunted out, hips going faster. "Oh- _my name_ " Dream was fighting off orgasm now, wanting to last long enough to just- hear- George- say- it-.

" _Daddy_! Now! Please! Harder, faster, oh _God!_ " George screamed out, throat quivering against Dreams hand.

Dreams hips moved relentlessly, sliding a hand under George's thigh, pulling out enough to get one leg over his shoulder, making him go deeper, George feeling tighter. George shouted at the angle change, each thrust going further inside him, and he almost chocked when the hand on George's neck sliding down to stroke at his neglected cock, causing George to jump at the sudden stimulation.

"Daddy! Please!" He whimpered, so close.

"Please what, Georgie?" Dream teased, barely keeping himself together, hand working George's cock slowly.

"Mm, Daddy, you _know what_ " He said, embarrassed and all Dream could think was-

_you're getting embarrassed about this...when I'm inside you?_

"I'm not sure I do, baby" He continued, pressing his forehead against George's. "Please explain" He added as he stroked up, thumb sliding over the sensitive head, making a jolt of pleasure shoot up George's spine.

George broke.

"Fuck, please, please!" He practically begged. "Please, Daddy, just- just- mmnf, _let me come_!" He finally choked out, exhausted.

Dream was _so proud_.

"Go on, George, look so pretty, all for _me_ " Dream said protectively, praising him just like he deserved. "Just for me, come on, come for me like a good boy" He said, meaning every word, hand speeding up, fingers teasing the tip.

Georges head was spinning, every word delicious and needed, he sped closer and closer to orgasm and he was just on the edge when-

"Ah! _Daddy!_ Hng" George moaned out, coming into Dreams hand with a gasp, almost crying at the pleasure and sudden overstimulation of Dream still going.

"Fuck, baby, so pretty, so good, fuck George" Dream groaned out, burying himself deep inside George as he came hard, pressing his hips against George's, their foreheads pressed together.

They lay like that for a minute, still connected, breathing into each others mouths and reeling from what had just happened.

Dream snapped into action, ever so slowly pulling out as to not hurt George too much, but he still whined about the drag on his sore entrance.

"Sh, my good boy, did so good, you're okay" Dream comforted, sliding to the edge of the bed and grabbing one of their shirts off the floor and cleaning them off, not wanting to be too far away from George for so long.

"No...Daddy... _stay_ " George whispered, trying to wrap his arms around Dreams waist to pull him back in but his limbs were too much like jelly to do so.

"Here, George" Dream passed him one of their water bottles from the side, curling up behind him to hug him from there as he downed almost half the bottle.

What the fuck did they talk about now?

George was suddenly self-conscious. Technically, he'd been the one to start it with the tweet thing, and what if Dream had only done it to make him happy? What if he thought it was weird, _what if he never wanted to do it again_? George might just cry.

"I can practically hear you thinking, sweetie" Dream murmured tiredly into George's neck. "What's wrong?"

"Ts just" George began, feeling stupid. "Was that...like was it okay? Was it....good?" He whispered the last word like a prayer, holding his breath as Dream leant himself up on his elbow to look him in the eyes.

"George" Dream said incredulously "That was one of the if not the hottest thing I've ever experienced, yes it was okay, you were _so_ good" He pressed a kiss to his temple, trying to stop the thoughts.

"Mm, okay" George was too tired to argue, warmth spreading through him at the continued praise.. "Sleep now" He demanded, pouting and curling Dreams arm around his waist, the other resting on the pillow by his head.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Dream whispered teasingly, watching George's cheek flush a little as his eyes closed.

"Mnf, shurup"

"Okay, Georgie, okay" Dream chuckled into his hair, gently threading his tan fingers through the dark locks.

George was already completely fast asleep, a small, satisfied smile on his face as he breathed steadily, tilting his head subconsciously into the touch. Dream smiled fondly as he whispered-

_"Good boy"_

**Author's Note:**

> [REQUESTS OPEN]  
> what i will not write:  
> rape/non-con  
> ANYTHING involving minors and people who have said they're uncomfortable with explicit writing about them. that's YUCKY.  
> scat/gore  
> pedophilia/explicit ageplay  
> etmophilia (thats a personal preference)
> 
> just shoot me a dm/ comment-  
> my instagram is @/oopsie.doops_
> 
> thank u! :)


End file.
